A fruit doesn't grow on it's own
by Keep Moving Forwards
Summary: Ichigo is 19 and obviously finished with high school. Although her heart is still lost in her middle school years when they were in a fight for blue aqua. The reason her heart is stuck is because of a certain someone who she somehow managed to fall in love with, Kish. This story is about how they work out their romance and the road blocks ahead. Rated T just in case.
1. He came back!

(I haven't watch all of 'Tokyo mew mew' but I've watched till the episode Ichigo turned into a cat (⌒▽⌒), so this is my favorite pairings and a story I made about them and it's only going to be the six characters, maybe some of the others later on

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

BTW for all those who have read my other stories. I have been mostly on wattpad and have mostly neglected this writing site. Gomensi! I will be trying my best to continue with all the stories I am writing.)

Disclaimer: I own none of the mew mew character, although I wish I did. I only own the characters that I will make up later on.

Chapter title: He came back!

Some years after the invasion if the aliens and the disappearment of the three aliens that caused the mew mews so much trouble, were gone. Although some of the mew mews missed their alien crushes. Ichigo missed Kishu, even with all the torment he gave her and tried to kill her many times, she somehow managed to fall in love with him. She may have had two got guys after her but of course she chooses the alien guy. Pudding missed Taruto for all that his annoying self was worth, although those two were really a given that one day they would soon fall in love, even with how young they were. Lettuce even though she really didn't seem like she liked him started thinking more and more about Pai and soon enough she was thinking about fantasies. Now that raps up their love lives, now for their actual lives.

Ichigo is now out of high school and still working part-time at the cafe, while studying at a nearby collage. She moved out of her parents' house when she graduated high school and visited them at least twice a week. Pudding was in her second year of high school and still busy as every with her siblings, she is still working at the cafe. Lettuce use nearly done with collage, straight A's in all her classes plus all the scholarships she got from high school, she had no worries on education.

But we are going to start from the main characters view of things, Ichigo, the cat mew mew, and although I have told you about the others her love story is the main one.

'Beep beep beep'

a sound indicating that it was time for me to get up and go to the collage with my finished homework, only to get more information in my head along with more homework... Such is the like of the infamous mew mew leader. Although after school I get to enjoy work at our wonderful and unique little café, which makes you wonder what weird new strength they are going to try and add to our own powers.

Last time I got a new power I was given a nice pair of claws and fangs a little sharper then my old ones, they also gave me the ability to transform I to a cat freely I...

'Beep beep beep'

"Yeah yeah I'm up stupid clock." I said letting out a breath as I threw off my covers feeling roasting hot from to many layers of blankets, I guess even in the winter the amount of blankets you have still matters. I walked over to my dresser taking out a pink lace bra and regular pink bikini underwear, after that I threw on a purple shirt and one of my nice blue skirts. Pleased with this outfit I went into the bathroom to fix my horrible bad head and put it into two pigtails like how I've done since even before I became a mew mew. Grabbing my purse and bag I put on me shoes and ran out the door and to class.

Class ended close to 4 making me have to run all the way to work. 'Dang classes always trying to make me late for work.' I mentally yell at my self, panting from the mile away jog. 'I'm a cat yet I get so tired from a simple jog to work, I am really out of shape' I panted walking int o the door of the mew mew cafe. I walked into the the back room where I got changed and made my way to work.

"your late again Ichigo." Ryo grumbled at me, his arms crossed and fairly upset.

"hey it's not my fault, blaim school for being so far away and ending so late in the afternoon." I said with a snap to it, it really wasn't my day today. Taking out the order pad I began to guide people to their tables and take there order. 'Of all days to be short handed, it had to be a busy day.' I think as I washed the dishes before my shift ended.

'9:57'

"Good night guys my shift is over." I said as I ran out of the cafe purse in hand, and running to my house.

"A little late to be out isn't it my little kitten." A voice coming from the air said. I look up to see a smirking Kishu.

"Kishu!" I yelled both out of happiness that he was back and the fact that he suddenly was there.

Kishu cupped his hands over his ears, "lowers volume kitten, my ears are more sensitive then yours human ones." He said as he floated down to stand in front of me. "So dear kitten have you missed me."

_'I have missed you very much Kishu.'_I thought as my checks heated up, his face leaning into mine…

Chapter end.

Thanks for those who read this, I just had to write it. They are my favorite pair and I wish they could have gotten together.

Read, Review, comment, Share. Please!

~M


	2. Missed me that much kitty cat

~A fruit doesn't grow on its own~

Chapter title: Missed me much kitty cat.

Disclaimer: I don't own any if the TMM characters, I wish I did though, Nya~

(Thanks for the reads and reviews! I am watching the subtitled version and have nearly totally fan hurled over kishu, he's so cute and funny. Enjoy this chapter)

-

His own lips touched my check as my eyes closed. This kiss was much betel then the first and last one we exchanged, now that I had started to love him, although it wasn't only on the check this time. I felt my tail against my leg and let out a sigh, testing to see if my ears were there by twitching them, and they were. Hearing my sigh Kish pulled back giving me a sad look, seeming to not notice my ears and tail.

"Even after these years you have forgotten about me kitten, I bet you still love that Masaya guy." Kish said with a growl as he flouted in the air in front of me, his face full of sadness and anger.

I started having hands in the air and shaking my head like a crazy person, I then hold my hands at my side. "No no no, not at all Kish. The fact is that me and Masaya broke up a while ago, and that I've been in love with you for a while now, to be more precise since a little before you left. But that's not the whole point, the reason I let out a sigh was because my ears and tail popped out and it would ruin the moment... I think" I started mumbling to my self and didn't notice Kish's change in expression and the fact that he had gotten really close to her.

"My kitten has feelings for me!" He yelled out with a smile, hugging me close to him and twirling in the air. I let out a giggle wrapping my hands around his neck. He brushed his lips across my forehead causing me to blush, "Aw kitty cat don't hide you cute face, it such a waste to hide." He said with a chuckle.

"Um Kish do you think we can uh go back to the ground, we're really high up in the air. Nya~?" I said as I snuggle closer to him looking down to the now smaller looking buildings, with a small grin. Kish finally realized that I didn't like the height and landed in a tree in the park.

"So my little little is scars if heights, surprising for being a cat." He said teasingly. I stuck my tung out at him, wow I feel like I'm back in middle school again, but not fighting the aliens. Kish chuckled and I gave him a smile, my tail flicking back and forth in excitement. As I started day dreaming Kish kissed me on the lips, laughing for a moment until he realized what happened, I had turned into a cat, his eyes widening.

I gave a sheepish cat smile as I walk over to him placing my front paws on his chest as I reach up and kiss him. I turned back human still in the same position as before. I blushed deeply and sit back on my spot, until Kish grabbed me and sat me on his lap.

"So my little kitten turns into cat when she's kissed on the lips eh? What a cute discovery, to bad I didn't know before hand." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my back. This was awkward very awkward, in evening he's already acting like a perv. Then again when did he stop acting like one. Kish nibbled at my ear playfully, causing my eyes to widen, your what know 18-19 so your of legal age in the human world right?"  
I jumped out of his arms my face most likely beat red from how embraced I was right now. "Wh-what are you talking about, I may be 19 but I am not up to anything like what your thinking!" I said rambling on about not ever doing anything and might never. I then jumped off the tree and ran off, calling behind, "sorry Kish I got to go home now, see you some other time." I said making sure my tail and ears were in and ran as fast as I could home.

As I unlocked my apartment, locked the door after shutting it again, I ran up to my room. "Nya~ why does he have to act like that, he always messes with my mind like that! I yelled into my pillow. It lasted for a few moment until I started thinking about it, I mean his close already make him pretty sexy but what about- "ah Ichigo you can't think of those things, now um sleep!" I said getting up standing up from my bead and taking off my clothes and changed into a nightgown, then snuggled into the warm covers if my bed, leering out a a soft purr.

~~~~~~~~  
'Dang I almost got to her, just a little more and kitten won't be able to resist me. Making us become mates and then no one will be able to desperate my and my beautiful kitten, not even the Masaya kid.' Kish thought as he sat on top of the building where Ichigo's apartment was.

"So I see you find the girl you have been dieing to see again, Kisshu." Pai said real sporting next to him his arms crossed, "so how many days till we leave this planet and return home love sick puppy."

"When I get Ichigo to become my mate," Kish said standing up from his spot. "By the way why don't you go and visit that green mew mew, I bet she wouldn't mind that one bit." Kish said with a smirk.

Pai gave him a frown, "unlike you and Taru I don't let my feelings get In the way of my work, and she probably forgot about about me by now." He said and teleported away.

Kish snickered and teleported away as well to their ship, 'soon my kitten soon we will live together as mates or in human terms as married people' he thought taking a picture of her smiling he had gotten from when he was spying on her.

_-_-_

Longer chapter then the last, hope you enjoyed!

Read, Review, Fav, Share. Please!

~M


	3. Will you become my mate kitten?

~A fruit doesn't grow on its own~

Chapter title: Will you become my mate kitten?

Disclaimer- I own non of the TMM characters, I wish I did though.

-

I woke up to someone shaking me. I gave a mumble and rolled closer to the wall. They began poking my repeatedly until I threw my pillow at them.

"Geez kitten watched the violence." A male voice said, I instantly shot up from my bed to see Kish smirking as he floated in the air.

"Kish! What are you doing her, in my apartment, in my room for that matter!?" I looked down to see what I was wearing realizing I wasn't wearing a bra and pulled my blanket up so that I could burry my heated face and my barely clothed self.

"Don't hide yourself." Kish said in a playful voice as he landed back on the ground, "I thought that maybe we could go to that mew mew cafe that you use as you base." He said taking the covers in his hands, my grip on them became stronger. "And I was thinking about talking about the whole reason I came back to Earth." He said and ripped off the covers, my grip on them diminished. I my face was fairly hit right now, most likely making me look like a tomato. I reached for my covers but Kish took them off the bed.

"Kish give my blanket back, it's embarrassing..." I sad reaching for him yet not going anywhere, even if I was wearing a nightgown it was to embarrassing to get up and grab clothes especially while he was watching me. "What did you come back for anyways, to torcher me again like when I was in middle school?

"No no not even close, well maybe." Kish said in a thinking tone, " the reason I came back was to take you as my mate."

My mouth dropped and I scooted closer to the wall, "wh-what do you mean mate?" I stuttered.

"Well it's basically in human terms I came back to take you as my bride or what not, I really don't under stand humans." He said placing a finger on his chine, his goldish eyes drawing me in. He was wearing what he was wearing back in middle school, his half dark purple-brown tank top and the very dark green half hinder shirt. Then his shorts that were the same color and the tunic like cloth that laid in front of his shorts, the same color of the tank top. The brown ribbons still were behind him, nothing had changed, even his green hair stayed the same.

"But why me and why now, I mean it not like I don't like you or anything it's just this going fast I mean you just came back yesterday and and..." I started my rambling again, and because of that Kish dropped my blanket and floated over to me. He gave me a kiss, although this time I stayed human, it's been acting weirdly lately. I let out a moan and he pulled back after a moment leaving me red faced and panting slightly.

"Shh kitten there is no need for talk." He said as he pushed me down on my bed and climbed above me. I put a hand on his chest and turned my body away from him so that he would see anything... "Still saying not kitten? Well can I ask you one simple question?" I gave a nod of my head, "Would you like to be my mate?"

I was speechless, or at least for a moment. "I'll have to think about it before I can give you an answer." I said and he got off of me and teleported away. Did I upset him or was he just being kind, maybe both. After I was sure he was gone for sure I made my way over to my dresser and quickly got ready for today, getting my clothes on and ran to work.

_~Nya~_

When everyone was done with work and we were all in the changing room I broke the news that Kish was here, and asked their honest opinion if I should just follow my heart or the duties of a mew mew.

"Well I think if you truly love him then you should accepted being his mate and live happily, I mean you always say you wished Kish could come back and he has." Lettuce said as she finished changing and had her bag in hand. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Although when you leave or if you do you have to visit or we will have to visit you frequently to check on you two, and plus as a friend we need to keep each other up to date." Zakito said getting into her everyday clothes still.

I gave nod, "that's what I was thinking about but I wanted to know if my friends would even approve of my getting him a relationship with the old enemy, well at least you guys aren't Ryo may be." I said with a smile thinking about being to bride of Kish, making her blush as she put up her red hair into pigtails. 'Ill tell him when I see him again, which may be tonight if I'm lucky enough.' I think giggling to my self as I skipped out of the cafe humming to an old tune that my mother had taught me. At each new tone she would say Nya~ out loud.

-  
Enjoy? I hope you did, because I ended up writing two chapters in one night. :3 And posting both.

Read, Review, Fav, Share. Please!

~M


	4. Yes! Yes!

~A fruit does't grow on its own~

Chapter title: Yes! Yes!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TMM characters.

I finished the episodes, and I was almost raining tears in the end, especially when Kish died :'( and when they lost their animals it was like, 'crap I just messed up' or at least till there was a new enemy and they got them back

Enjoy!

-  
Last night I didn't find Kish any where so I went straight home, following asleep the moment I laid down on my bed. The next morning I wake up to someone petting my head humming along to a song I had never heard of. I slowly open my eyes to see Kish softly smiling at me, I returned the smile with my tired soft one.

"Hey kitten, did you sleep well?" Kish asked as I let out a put as he continued to pet my head, I gave a nod of my head for the answer. He chuckled and then looked sad for a moment. I realized what he was remembering and jumped up hugging him. "Koneko-chan what are you -"

I cut him off my whispering my answer in his large elf like ears, "the answers yes Kisshu." I said feeling like using his actual name instead of his nickname. Kish jumped up and held my close as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gave me a kiss on the lips but right before I was going to kiss back, I turned into a cat.

"Totally forgot about that..." He said guiltily as he set me down on my bed and scratched the back of head. He gave a grin that said nothing good of it, "your pretty cute in this forum but not as cute as you human." He joked and I mewed in protest, I tempting to kiss him so I could get back to human. Kish shook his head and held me close to his chest after picking her up, "no I am going to have you stay in this form a little longer, but we are going to the cafe." He said and the air around us warped and we were in a black zone before we landed in the back if the cafe.

Ryo walked in right when we landed. He nearly dropped the plate he was holding, "Ichigo! And Kisshu?" He said really not expecting the alien to one: be back from his now healthy planet and two: be holding me while I was a cat. Ryo got tense for moment like he was ready to fight, but Kish motioned that he wasn't here to fight.

"What's going on, what about Kish- Ichigo your in your cat form." Her eyes traveled up to Kish and he grinned waving at her, "and I wonder who is to blame. Now that I think about it I guess it would be normal for you to be here if both Taru and Pai are here." She said and walked out.

Pudding ran in Taru right behind her, her hand in his grasp. "Ichigo your a cat again! How your so adorable." Pudding exclaimed as she stopped in front of me and Kish, "guess what Ichigo, Taru-Taru just asked me out and I said yes." She nearly yelled lifting hers and Taru's hands up like the won something huge. I gave her cat smile and stole a kiss from Kish and turned back human, Taru really didn't expect that because he took a step back in surprise.

"That's great Pudding, you got your dream guy." I said rustling her hair little while she smiled like there was no tomorrow. She gave me and Kish a look, getting what she was asking right away I winked at he and held gave a thumbs up. After they left I walked back over to Kish snuggling my head into his chest, kneading it slightly as the purred.

"Your more like a cat then when I left," Kish joked and I purred louder only to prove his point. "It might take some time to get used to Kitten, it's almost the very opposite as when we were fighting each other constantly."

"When you would try and take me away while I was in love with Masaya..." I said with a grin as I look up at him. "It's a lot different now Nya~"

"Ichigo are you still here!" I hear Lettuce yell and I ran right to her voice, basically ditching Kish. Lettuce looked like she was freaking, actually correction, she was freaking out. "Ichigo I'm so glad your here since your really the only other mature one that dating an alien."

"Did Pai ask you out? I ask her leaning forwards a little to see her face better.

"Ye-yes he did and I answered yes but what if he asked to be his mate later?" Lettuce said her voice shaky.

"I'm just going to use the same thing you told me, if you truly love home then do so." I said patting her on the back, "bong asked to be a mate is t the end of the world."

"Thanks Ichigo." She said giving me a sweet smile, "so what did you say to Kish, yes or no?" Lettuce said getting more interested on my love life now.

"I said yes, then Kish kissed me turning me into my cat form. It was an eventful morning." I said getti a little dreamy, "but hilarious the rest of the time Nya~"

-_-

Hope you enjoyed these 3 chapters in one day thing cause it might be a while before there are this many at a time (⌒▽⌒) By the way to readers and fellow writers, it is not a smart idea to write, read or watch anime most of the night where you have school the next day, I only say that because I just did...

Read, Review, Fav, Share. Please!

~Nya

~~M~~


	5. A new enemy and a little romance Nya

_~A fruit doesn't grow on its own~_

_Chapter title: A new enemy and a little romance Nya~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any TMM characters, but I do own Mizaki._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_'Mr. Toko' -It was a bad idea but I survived school luckily, I did cry when Kish died and when Ichigo died for a few minuted :'( it was so sad. Thanks for the review!_

I woke up from a peaceful sleep to a hand petting my hair. A let out a soft purr as I opened my eyes to Kish standing right above my, his gold cat like eyes staring at me softly. It's hard to believe that all he need was my returned love to make him this sweet. I leaned into his hand, my purr getting louder by the second. "Good morning Koneko-chan, did you sleep well?" I gave a nod and then reminded myself that he's in my room, while I am barely clothed, sitting here petting my head.

"Um can I ask why and how long you've been in my room Kish?" I asked glancing at him as he stopped petting my head.

"Since a little before dawn. You were sleeping like a baby when I came." He said with a grin. I pulled the covers over my nose and blush furiously. He had seen me sleeping, I am surprised he didn't take advantage of this. Kish's grin lowered a little as he place his hand on my cheek, "Kitten you don't have to hide yourself from me anymore, I am going to lay off being like I used to be to you, demanding so much from you. Unless you agree to it that is." He said and floated above my bed.

I blushed even more and took my blanket with me as I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom locking the door. I let out a sigh as I dropped my blanket, which had covered up my under garment like I had hoped and changed into a white tank top and a light blue skirt with ruffled and reached down to a little above my knee. I put my hair into pigtails with my read ribbons and then walked out of the bathroom to see Kish looking through my old photo albums. He looked up at me and stood up fast.

"Kitten you look so adorable!" He yelled and ran up to hug me. He then planted a kiss on my lips and held my close. When his hands started to wonder I pulled away from him and grabbed my school bag, "where you going?" He asked as he eyed my bag.

"I'm going to my school so that I can get good grades and a better job than the café." I said and walked out of my room locking it behind me, It's not like it mattered if I locked Kish in my apartment anyways, he can always teleport away. I walked into my classroom right when the bell rang and took a seat in the back of the room. The topic she was teacher was very boring, but then again they al were. My mind started to wonder about the whole being a mate to Kish, what would his people think of him if he was mated to the ones who both helped save it yet helped destroy it. I knew Pai and Taru didn't at all mind her but after the incident after finding of mew aqua they were growing closer to her as friends.

'I wonder how different their matting is from ours,' I think my face warming up a little, 'even if I end up going to him to their planet I want to have a normal wedding, although it might be impossible because everyone would notice how different he was from us. So maybe a private wedding between the me mews and tell my parents that they didn't get invited because it was too far away and I didn't want them to fly all the way there.' I smiled, 'Yeah I'll do that, which means I'll have to tell the girls when I get to work.'

"Miss Momomiya could you please solve this problem for us?" My teacher asked pointing to the problem on the bored.

"uh yes" I said and went to solve it.

_~Nya~_

I like always ran to work. 'I really need a different shift' I think while I ran into the restaurant's back door. I placed my bag in my locking and got dressed for in my work clothes. I let out a sigh and went into the kitchen to almost run into Taru who had a cake in hand, luckily I used my cat like reflexes and jolted to the side letting him pass by me.

"Hey old lady" He said smiling at me as he passed by giving the cake to Pudding because he wasn't allowed to go and serve the customers.

"Taru it's good to see you again." I said slipping into the kitchen and then faced him, "It looks like you grew a little, not so small anymore." And it was true he had grown at least a good foot, he was taller then me now. Although it wasn't really a surprise, I mean Pudding was just as tall as me.

"Of course I grew, do really you really think I wouldn't grew in the time we were gone?" Taru exclaimed, I gave him a smile, which he returned with a frown. "I really don't see why Kish likes you, your so mean."

"It's not like I cant joke, I am funny at times." I said giving him a wink and went to work.

_~Nya~_

After the café closed we all sat agsausted at one of the tables, when some when came in.

Lettuce stood up and walked over to the girl who had entered. She looked no more then 16, she had white hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a white dress, she gave me the shivers. "I'm sorry we are closed now, why don't you come back tomorrow." Lettuce said politely to her gestering to the door she came in from.

The girl shook her head and focused her eyes on all of us girls, Taru had a protective arm around Pudding and Pai, who got here resently, was watching her every move seeing if he would need to protect Lettuce. "Which one of you girls is Ichigo Momomiya?" She asked, her voice sounded sweet but you could hear a dark tone in it.

I stood up and walked over to her, a few feet away so that if she did attack I had a good chance to escape. "I am Ichigo, may I ask who you are and why you know who I am?"

"My name Is Mizaki Kyo, and I was sent hear by my master to end your life at any needs cost." She said and a sword appeared in her hand and she swung at at. I was still in shock and had no time to move away so I held my hands up over my face. The air around me became stiff and the sound of swords meeting. I looked up to Kish standing in front of my, his long daggers blocking Mizaki's sword. "It's nice to see you again Kish, did you miss me?" She said with an evil grin.

_End chapter._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I even decided to leave it at a cliff hanger for ya guys :3_

_Read, Review, Fav, Share. Please!_

_Nya~_

_~M_


	6. Switching places

~A fruit doesn't grow on its own~

Chapter title: Switching places

Disclaimer: I don't any of the TMM characters, If I did Kisshu and Ichigo would have gotten together in the first place instead of Aoyama. I do own Mizaki though.

Enjoy, don't hate me after this chapter though please.

-

Kisshu smirked at her, "what reason should I have to miss you? Oh yeah that your a murderer"

"Yes that's very true." Mizaki said jumping back, her stance relaxed and her sword in front of her chest. "Your parents were so brave trying to protect you but in the end it didn't mater, they died." She said with a smile, "now your mate will soon follow that route."

Kish let out a growl and lunged at her, his swords at his sides as he flew at a fast speed over to her. She quickly dodged to the side cations Kish to crash into the wall. Pai had a slight angered look, but I could barley tell from how much emotion he ever showed. Taru on the other hand was growling while Pudding held him back shocked. I had a look of pure horror, a memory of when I found my parents dead when I was 16.

~Memory ~

After I finished school I ran to the convince store to buy my mom a book that she has been wanting for a while, and seeing that today was her birthday what better day to get it for her. I couldn't even keep the smile off my face as I paid for it, the people probably thought I was a crazy person. So much for trying to be normal... I then ran as fast as I could home, catching my breathe before I entered.

"Mom, dad I'm home-" my eyes went wife at the sight in front if me. Blood was everywhere, out stuff thrown in every direction. The only things not found were my parents. "Mom! Dad! Where are you!" I yelled holding back the tears that threatened to spill out. I stopped my bags and ran in tripping on the mess. In the kitchen I found my moms body sliced every where and her eyes staring blankly into the ceiling. Dad's body was right next to hers, only he had a gun in his hand. But it didn't seem to make a difference because he was as dead as mom. Tears stream down my face as I stare at their bodies in horror, letting out a scream I fell to my knees. My eyes read a note that said 'your next neko'

~End of memory ~

My eyes only got wider and wider with horror and fear. This girl had killed my parents and I was her next target to get brutally murdered. Tears streamed down my eyes as my teeth clenched, something burned inside of me.

"Ah neko you finally realized did you?" Mizaki said with an evil grin, "a little late now don't you think."

"What did you do to her?" Kish growled getting ready for another attack.

"I killed her parents when she was 16, they put up a good fight. But it was to no prevail." Mizaki said with a shrug. Kish teleported in front of her and swung his blades at her, only to get blocked by her own blade.

I could only hear the ringing in my ears as the heat inside of me grew in heat. "No.." I whispered to no one in particular I said as I watched them fight. When she was inches away from slitting his throat I yelled let out a scream as I felt the heat unbearable. Everyone stared at my as I transformed into my mew form, the only problem it didn't feel like my mew form. I felt more... Powerful. I glanced into a mirror that was across from me

I had on a short red and black kimono that went to the middle of my thy's. My hair had grown longer and reached my hip. My eyes were the biggest difference though, they were a dark purple with cat like pupils. My tail and ears were out and without the bell. I held two katanas in my hands, and had several throwing knives at my side ready for us.

Everyone was staring at me with surprised faces, Mizaki even had fear in her eyes. I took a step back fearful of myself, and Mizaki took advantage of this, teleporting behind me.

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled, but it was to late. Mizaki stabbed my in the cheats and twisted it around a little to make the wound even bigger and harder to live from. She gave a grin and pulled her sword out teleporting away as I fell. Kish ran to me and caught me before I fell all the way. Everyone but Kish was still in shock from what they had just seen and didn't move an inch as they watched me bleed. "Pai get over here and help! Call a doctor,! Come on everyone snap out of it.!" Kish yelled as he even looked teary eyed.

"Kish don't worry I'm fine, it's only a scratch." I said weakly, I felt myself go back to normal, but the feeling of warmth didn't leave my chest didn't leave as I bled. Pai walked over to me and a look of sadness crossed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kish, she has a very slim chance if surviving even with my help." Pai said looking down at me.

"No we have to save her, I won't let her die in my arms." He said as he stocked my check, I smiled at his face even if I had a hard time seeing his face through my cloudy eyes. Suddenly I felt tired and began to close my eyes. Ichigo! Ichigo! Don't fall asleep we're going to help you! Ichigo!" I hear Kish's voice yell in the distance as I drifted off.

-Kish's P.O.V-

My kitten slowly drifted away, her heart beat and breathing getting shallower by the moment. I yelled her in a right hug, not caring that my clothes were getting covered with blood. This was like when i died trying to defeat Deep blue and died right in her arms, only we switched places and she wasn't going to come back this time because there was no blue aqua to do so. I look up at Pai with tearful eyes, "Pai please try to at least save her, she's my everything." I said laying her on the cold ground so that he could examine her.

Pai let out a sigh and kneeled down placing a hand above where she was stepped, and his hand began glowing a light blue. "She was many broken bones, lucky to have missed the spinal cord. A punctured lung and has hit several blood vessels." He said and removed his hand causing it to stop glowing, "there is barley a chance of saving her, even if we do she could be in a coma for many years."

"I don't car just save her!" I yelled as I cried many of the mews coming over to their comrades side.

"Ichigo your not going to die right Ichigo?" Pudding whispered dropping to her knees next her, "we are going to continue playing to together forever right?" She said tearing up fast and all the mews began to cray as they kneeled beside Ichigo.  
"Please live..." I whispered kissing her for a moment before pulling away so that Pai could start to heal her.

-

Chapter end.

I left with a semi cliff hanger. Your welcome ^^

If Ichigo going to live or is she going to die? Well you'll just have to wait till I right the next chapter to find that out.

Read, Review, Fav, Share. Please!

~Nya

~M


	7. Years come to an end

~A fruit doesn't grow on its own~

Chapter title: Years come to an end

Disclaimer: I don't any of the TMM characters. I do own Mizaki though.

Enjoy!

-  
Ichigo's P.O.V

I feel a pain in my chest but there is no wound, as if the fight never happened. Kish's crying face never left my mind as I stared into a dark place. Everything was black around me and I never got up from my laying spot on what seemed to be the ground. I would hear muttered voices or beeping sounds in this world every so often, but it was rare.

I don't know how long I was going to be stuck in this ever lasting place, but I hoped it ended soon. I don't want Kish to hurt anymore.

Kish's P.O.V

For 3 and a half years Ichigo has laid in a coma. Pai managed to heal some of her wounds before he used all his power up, although it took many days to finish all the wounds even with mine and Taru's combined. Since that day we moved her into a human hospital so that she would stay safe and the mews wanted her close to them. Everyday she's been year I'm here right by her side, waiting for her to wake up. When that happens I'll give her some food, she was getting so thin it didn't matter what fluids and stuff the human doctors put into her, she didn't get less skinny.

I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it before setting it down again. Her appearance was different now as well, her skin had began to pale and her hair grew to the center of her back. Only thing missing was her lively spirit that seemed to waver time to time. "Listen Ichigo I don't care if you end up forgetting your memories and I have to fall in love with you all over again, I will do it just for you to wake up." I said tears forming in my eyes as I placed a hand on her check.

Pai teleported into the room with a chart similar to the humans. Every day he came to write down Ichigo's progress to recovery. "Anything new?"

"No the same as always," I said looking up at him and stood up. "I'm going to the cafe for some food, I'll be back soon." I said and teleported to the kitchen of the cafe.

Lettuce looked up at me with a sad smile, "welcome back Kish, the norm I presume" I gave her a nod of my head and leaned up against a counter. Lettuce came back to my with a peas but butter and jelly sandwich, and a strawberry cake that have eaten every time I come here because it was Ichigo's favorite desert. "I's there any changes?" She asked as she washed off dishes.

I shook my head as I took a bit of the sandwich, "she still is sleeping, it's like she might never wake up." I said sadly after swallowing

"Don't say that! Ichigo will wake up, so don't loss hope just yet!" Lettice yelled at me tears threatening to poor out of her her eyes. Lattice was the one who kept out hope up all these years even if Ichigo was getting worse she didn't listen to the comment tat there is a chance that she may never live.

Pai teleported into the room, enfolding her into a hug patting the back other head. Whispering soothing words to her. I turned my head away and finished my food before teleporting to Ichigo's side, softly petting her head. I could hear her weakly purr, my hope was back. I could tell from just that purr that she was going to come back. For these few years not ounce have I heard Ichigo purr.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I felt a warm touch on my check.

'Kisshu!' My mind yelled. I let out a purr that came out deadly lower then I wished it to be. Kish must be by my side still waiting for me, that thought planted a face on my smile.

'He's not waiting for you kitty cat' a voice said from the darkness, it was was a voice that I recognized but it was a bit deeper. 'He's only doing this to regain my trust' Deep blue appeared in front of me. I coward in fear from him a moment before I jolted up ready to face him, but I fell to my knees an arm around my chest trying to stop the pain. 'Yes pesky mew fear me for I am going to be the one to end your life for good.' He said with a evil laugh and kicked me in the gut.

I recoiled from the kick but he there'd myself up enough to look him in the eyes, 'Why should I fear you? I and the other mews killed you many years ago. Plus Kish would never do that to me, especially when I return his feelings as real ones instead of stupid fake ones, Baka!' I yelled at him. He made an angry face with a hint of fear in his own eyes.

'Fine then live for now, but know that I will be coming for you very soon.' He said in a dark voice and disappeared from my sight.

"Ichigo can you hear me? Ichigo!" I heard Kish's voice yell from a distance, his voice getting closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes as the last time he called me name it seemed to be next to me and opened my eyes to the bright white room of a hospital along with the sound of beeping. To my side Kish holding my hand as he stayed quiet.

"Kisshu?" I said in a weak raspy voice as I turned my head to him and his face broke into a smile. He gathered me into a hug like he was holding me like I would disappear the next.

Kish pulled away and his eyes were tearing up, "good morning koneko-chan, I've missed you."

-  
Chapter end!

Ichigo's awake, although still very weak. What ya think, like, no like?  
Well I've been trying to keep each chapter at least 900-1000 words so that it's more then what my other stories started happening. I am trying to update once or twice a week, to please everyone who is reading it.

Read, Review, Fave, Share. Please!

~Nya

~M


	8. Recuperating

~A fruit doesn't grow on its own~

Chapter title: Recuperating

Disclaimer: I don't any of the TMM characters. I do own Mizaki though.

Enjoy!

-

Ichigo's P.O.V

Kish's soft gold eyes stared into my own with a soft smile on his face. I gave a weak smile back my eyes dropping a little the pain still slightly in my chest. I felt very light and my hair was longer then I remembered it. I don't know much about my looks but I think it may have been a while since I last was up and moving. "Kish what happened?" I said in a small voice as he held my hand.

"You transformed while fighting Mizaki and then she stabbed you, basically sent you to deaths door, until Pai healed as much of your chest wound as he could." Kish paused and took a breath. "You have been in a coma for three and a half years, so your appearance has changed a little. But your still very beautiful my little strawberry." He said with a light chuckle as I smiled. I can see why he had said he missed me, three and a half years can be a long time when your waiting for someone to get out of a coma.

"You haven't changed much." I said with a little humor in my voice, causing him to chuckle more. "What about the others have the changed at all?"

"Pudding and Taruto are mates now because they both are of age. Pai and Lettuce are making there way there. And everyone else has just been themselves besides a little more depressed then normal." Kish said patting my head, "everyone will be glad your awake now. I know I sure am happy now."

I relaxed hearing everyone was fine, my smile never leaving my face. "Well we should tell everyone I'm fine then shouldn't we, have their moods brighten up to there normal." I said with a giggle, three years in darkness is something I wish to never have happen to me again, but even if it does I'll cherish the moments with Kish and my friends.

Kisshu seemed to start concentrating really hard and then it went back to his carefree face I'm so used to seeing, "everyone will be here soon." He said smiling until he noticed my confused look, and pointed to his head. "Pai, Taruto and I use telekinesis so that we don't have to use communicational devices. We used it a lot when we were fighting you guys." I gave a nod of my head, no wonder they always seemed like they were out of it when fighting us.

There was a stillness in the air for a moment and then Pai and Lettuce appeared worried and relieved. Tears formed in Lettuces eyes and she ran and hugged me crying into my chest, not sure what else to do I patted her back.

"I-Ichigo!" She cried as she lifted her face to to look my straight in the eyes, "I'm so glad you awake!" She exclaimed sniffing as she pulled back, putting on her smile.

"Yep I'm back-" I started to say but Pudding ran into the room.

"Ichigo!" She yelled hugging me as well. She had grown over the years. The little girl I ounce knew was just as tall as me and her yellow hair past her shoulders, and had a small chest. She had grown into a lady. She pulled away small tears in her eyes, "are you ok now Ichigo."

I nodded my head smiling, "I'm completely fine besides being a little weak."

Pai spook up next, "you will be feeling that way because you haven't gained the right vitamins the right way over the years, so that feeling May last for a little longer."

I gave a nod and stretched, " well after such a long cat nap my joints have locked up, anyone want to run around with me?" I said sitting up.

The door opened and everyone else came in, that is Mint, Zaguro, Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully waving at them, but put my hand back down because it got tired very quickly.

Good morning to you as well Ichigo, although it's a while past afternoon." Zakito said pointing to the clock an the wall across from the room that read '3:57'.

"Well then never mind that." I said with a light giggle, "so how has work been at the cafe?"

"It gets busy once and a while but other then that it's been running smoothly. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto have been helping around the cafe in their free time." Keiichiro said sitting down in a chair, "we put up a jar for donations a years after you were in a coma for the later cost of the hospital bill, we have gotten over 4 thousand dollars either meant for it or just pocket money."

"Now that is what I call impressive." I said in awe. I never thought the cafe could ever raise that much money.

"Although I am paying for most of you bill because I have the most money." Mint said in a stock up voice yet she had a smile on her face, "so you should be very grateful."

"You should be grateful I woke up missy." I said sticking my tung at her causing everyone, even Pai, to laugh.

"You should get some sleep while we get some food ready for you." Pai said as I stiffened.

"I'm not tired though, and we all are having some fun." I said with a small laugh, I was lying when I said I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep again with the fear of maybe not being able to wake up again.

"Don't worry kitten no matter what happens I'll be next to you." Kish said next to me while he held my hand, causing me to smile, and closed my eyes slipping into sleep.

Was going to end the chapter here but then went... Nah you guys deserve more for waiting.

I wake up to the sound of a tray being set down on a table close to me. I opened my eyes a little getting used to the light before opening my eyes all the way to see Kisshu next to the hospital in bed table.

"Good evening koneko-chan" Kish said cheerfully placing a kiss on my lips before helping me sit up. "I brought you waffles covered strawberries and whipped cream." He said showing off the food like he was showing it at a art show.

"Does the hospital even give patients this kind of food." I pointed to the food although I was drooling over how good it looks."

"Nope but I made this my self and teleported the food here just for you my little kitten." Kish said smiling brightly as he picked up the fork and cut a small piece off and put his hand under the fork as he brought it over to my mouth. "Try some it's really good." He said and I opened my mouth and he feed me the piece. I chewed for a minute and then my eyes went wide.

"It's amazing!" I explained causing him to chuckle. "When did you learn to cook like this?"

"Keiichiro taught me the basics and then I started learning different recipes on my own, and I knew you loved strawberries a lot along with waffles so I made your favorite for your wake up meal."

I reached over and hugged him, "Kish your the best." I said and then pulled back, "do you think you could feed me more."

"Of course, anything for my lady." He said and began feeding my again as I let out a broken purr from my mostly dead voice.

_~_

"Can we go outside Kisshu?" I whined after being stuck inside for the hours after the meal Kish had given me at 6 am.

"No koneko-chan" Kish said as he looked at a cookbook.

"But Pai said I needed to get up to date with all the vitamins I missed while I was in a coma, and vitamin D is a very vital vitamin." I then pointed to me skin, "my slight tan I had before is gone."

Kish put down the book and stood up, "ok kitten I'll bring you outside." He said and had to call a nurse.

"Why call a nurse when we could just leave?" I said tilting my head like a cat.

"Because if I removed the wires that connect to you, it would start blaring and doctors would be here in seconds thinking you were dead or something." Kish said and turned to the nurse that just arrived and began talking. After a few minutes the nurse came over with a smile on her face, her long long black hair flowing behind her.

"I'm nurse night, and I will be making sure that your good to go." She said taking out a clipboard and started writing down stuff while looking at the machines attached to me before nodding my head. "Your good enough to go home for good but you will most likely be bed ridden some of the time, and have to eat healthy everyday."

I mentally yelled 'woohoo' but only nodded smiling, "I understand thank you." The nurse nodded removing the wires from me and then left. When she exited the door I started yelling, "Let's go! Let's go! Kishu it's time to go!"

"I know kitten now quiet down before we draw unwanted attention from others." He said and gathered some stuff that he had left and then picked my up bridal style. "Ready?" I gave a quick nod and he teleported away from the hospital.

-~~~~~-

Done!

Longer the. The other chapters, which I hopped you liked, and thank you for reading. I have been trying to get some other stories done but I have writers block for them all, even had some for this one for a while. Anyways tomorrow's capstones day and I want to try and make a chapter or a total extra one for it, although it may end up a day late.

Thanks!

Read, Review, Fave, Share. Please!

~Nya

~M


End file.
